Tales of the World: Unity
by Axel-D
Summary: Tales of the Abyss, Tales of Symphonia and Tales of Legendia collide. What happens when the casts of all three games join together to fight each others enemies? SPOILERS


**Tales of the World: Unity**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the people, places, attacks, weapons, items, etc, present in this fic. They are all property of NamcoBandai.

Now, this is a redone version of my very first fic that I got too lazy to complete after one chapter. It is a cross between ToA, ToS, and ToL. I'm going off the assumption that you know who they are and what they look like, since I can't describe their complicated costumes very well.

**Chapter 1: Preparation**

Duke Fabre's Manor; Baticul, Kimlasca; Auldrant

"Master! Master! Your mom and dad are calling for you!" An annoyingly high voice chirped into the sleeping ear of Luke fon Fabre. It had only been a short time since Luke and his party had defeated the villain Van at the Absorption Gate, thus putting an end to his plot to form a replica world. Luke himself was a product of Van's dream, being a replica of the true Duke's son, Asch. Ever since he had returned home, Luke had felt out of place. It should have been Asch living there, not him. That's what he truly believed. The red haired swordsman opened his eyes to find himself looking up at Mieu, the blue cheagle friend he had made back at the beginning of his journey. Although they had started off rough due to Luke's old, arrogant demeanor, they have since then become close friends. Luke pushed Mieu away, and sat up as he rubbed his eyes. He hadn't bothered changing before going to bed, so he was still wearing his usual attire. He then stood up, remarking to himself mentally that he didn't want to go see his parents.

"Luke! Get up! NOW!" A female voice shouted as a girl dressed in brown with brown hair stormed through Luke's door, hitting him square on as he went to open it. Tear Grants, dressed in her soldiers uniform, looked around at the unorganised bedroom, giving Mieu a "Where's Luke?" look. Mieu sheepishly pointed behind the door, and is if on queue, Luke walked out from behind holding his nose. "Oh... sorry!"

"SORRY!? What the hell! I was already up! What are _you_ doing here anyways? I haven't heard from you since our battle at the Absorption Gate!"

"Listen Luke, this is no time for games. Ion is missing, and Mohs is running around saying its the work of angels, claiming its punishment for not following the Score." The girl grabbed her companion by the arm and started to drag him out the door. "Your parents already know, and we heard from Asch saying he was investigating."

"Asch?"

"Yeah. The others are waiting on the Albiore in the port. Jade said he has something important to show us that they discovered over in Grand Chokmah."

"Well, I have been meaning to get out for a while now, and it'll be good to see the others again." Luke replied as he followed after her, Mieu calling for them to wait as he attempted to catch up.

Heimdall; Village of the Elves, Tethe'alla.

"Damnit!" A fist covered with a red glove pounded into the ground. It had only been moments ago that the Chosen of Mana, Colette Brunel, had once again been kidnapped. Even worse, Mithos had destroyed Tethe'alla's Tower of Salvation after taking her body and flying away. The fist was tightened, and the body of Lloyd Irving rose to his feet once more. The seventeen year old was dressed in Dwarven attire; a red shirt lined with buttons down the front, as well as down the sides of the arms, which were accompanied by red gloves and red boots. He also wore black overalls, with brown straps; a sword strapped to each side. His brown eyes conveyed an angry, yet saddened look, as he used his left hand to move strands of his spiked, brown hair from his face. On his left hand was a golden mount, a blue orb placed inside of it.

He had promised Colette he would protect her, but he had lost her numerous times now. However, he knew what he had to do. He had to go to Derris-Kharlan and defeat Mithos once and for all. Little did he know, was that he and his group was being played by Mithos. The corrupt hero had even bigger plans in store for the two worlds, as well as two others…

"Lloyd, do you really think we have time to waste moping here? If you have the energy to feel remourse, then you should be redirecting that energy to help figure out what Mithos is planning." Kratos Aurion's presence boomed as he spoke deeply, seriously, and above all else, calmly. Lloyd looked to his father, much like the rest of the party, with a confused glance. Kratos crossed his arms and looked up to the sky with a concerned look. "After all that has happened recently, I thought Mithos would flee to Derris-Kharlan. However, Mithos had once entrusted me with the information that, were he to ever flee this world, he'd take Derris-Kharlan with him. That would require him to remove the illusion placed over Derris-Kharlan, however."

"Of course." Raine Sage chimed in with an equally serious tone to her voice. "It would make sense that Derris-Kharlan is very close to Tethe'alla; perhaps even in it's orbit, since Tethe'alla is the thriving world right now. Using the power of the Eternal Sword; Origin's power; Mithos must have disguised the sky so that Derris-Kharlan has been hidden all of this time. If Kratos' assumptions are correct, than Mithos isn't returning to Derris-Kharlan at all; he's planning something completely different."

Yuan interrupted the groups discussion, seeing little need to concern himself with the details of their discussion. "Well, I'll see what I can dig up with the help of the Renegades, and I'll get back to you. You guys should head back to Dirk's Place to rest until I can contact you."

"Alright. We'll wait there. Is everyone okay with that?" Lloyd asked the group.

"Okay."

"Sure"

"I see no problems with it."

"Hmph."

"Alright."

"Whatever you say, Lloyd!"

Werites Beacon; The Legacy

"Stella... It's all my fault..." Senel Coolidge muttered to himself and the gravestone before him as he layed down some yellow flowers before it. He returned to a standing position, and immediately stepped back. "It's been nearly a month since we defeated Vaclav, and Shirley is off living with the other Ferines. I don't want to see her, I can't face her right now..." He clenched his fists as he turned his back to the grave, finding himself staring right at the biceps of Will Raynard, who was carrying a concerned look upon his face.

He grabbed the martial artist's hand, and began dragging him towards the cemetary's exit. "Senel, this is no time for you to be doing this. The Legacy has quite literally began to sail uncharted waters, and we need your expertise as a marine along with the help of the others back at my place."

"Uncharted waters? What?"

"I'll explain later, just come on!"

Somewhere on Derris-Kharlan

"Vandesdelca Musto Fende. How could you let yourself be defeated so easily by your sister and that pathetic replica?" Mithos Yggdrassil began as he approached the brown haired main, whom of which was still severely wounded from his battle that took place merely weeks ago. "Although I guess you were pretty useful, revealing the location of the first key; Fon Master Ion. I realize that our partnership is of the utmost importance right now, but please don't screw up like that again. I don't feel like wasting any more of my angels by sending them into Auldrant's core."

"You know very well I was taken off guard, Mithos. It won't happen again." Van replied as he took a seat upon one of Derris-Kharlan's many rocks. "So, do you have any clue why 'he' is having us gather these keys? We have two of the three already, do we not? It seems like such a trivial test for us to obtain the power in which we seek. The worlds will soon mould together, just as 'he' predicted. A large ship of the third world has already entered the seas of the second." Van paused for a moment, before continuing. "Now seems to be a suitable time for me to begin my operations, and you should yours."

"Yes, I'm aware of what is taking place, miserable human. That ship from the third world is where we're going to find the third key. Once we get that key, our luck will change, and the fate of the worlds will be sealed for good...

**End Chapter 1**


End file.
